The Molecular Biology Shared Resource of the MCC has been in operation since April 1990, offering Cancer Center members access to basic molecular genetic techniques, including plasmid, bacteriophage and insert DNA production. In addition to this basic service, the Molecular Biology Shared Resource offers customized subcloning services, library screening and protein expression on an intermittent, as-needed basis to Massey Cancer Center Investigators. Several freezer programs are operated through this resource and access to a Molecular Dynamics Phospholmager is provided. The facility is staffed by one full-time senior research specialist and a part-time laboratory assistant. A charge back system for all the services provided covers part of the operating costs of the facility.